Digimon Living Together
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is based off of SuperSaiyanCrash's Digimon Living Together miniseries. Check it out on DeviantArt if you can. Also, just so you know, this is a different version of the miniseries so some details will change. Enjoy. Note: Sorry for not letting you know earlier about this being a different version.
1. Settling In

Note: I own nothing.

In the Digital World, we see a moving van pulling up to an apartment building.

A yellow Digimon that looks a lot like a dinosaur named Agumon walks into a room. He took a breath.

"Well guys, welcome to our new home. What do you think?" Agumon asked.

We see a sky blue Digimon named Veemon, a golden Digimon named Patamon and a red Digimon named Guilmon with loads of boxes in their arms and all three were starring at Agumon with not so happy looks on their faces.

Agumon looks out the window.

"What a nice view of the Digital World. We'll set up in here quite nicely" Agumon said.

"But why do we have to carry all this junk?" Patamon asked.

"Hey, who's the leader here? Besides, searching for an apartment is hard work" Agumon said.

"Liar!" the three box carrying Digimon said in unison and threw the boxes on Agumon.

"Oro" muffled Agumon under all the boxes.

"Well, I guess as long as we're here, we might as well check out the rest of this apartment. Coming Patamon?" Guilmon asked.

"Right behind you" Patamon said.

They walked around for a while to see what rooms there were in the apartment.

"Well, we have a bathroom" Patamon said.

"And we have a kitchen and a spare room too. Luckily we brought food along to last us for the week. Still though, just four rooms" Guilmon said.

"Yeah. And it only cost me twenty five dollars" Agumon said.

"Twenty five dollars? We could've paid to get furniture or something" Veemon said.

"I know. But I was told the last owner here was a violent person. And.. the sad thing was.. he used to be my roommate a while back" Agumon said.

"Oh.. How violent was he?" Veemon asked.

Agumon remembered that the man flattened him with a roller, squished him into a ball and stretched him out like he was some rubber toy. Agumon got frightened by the memory and slowly crawled into an empty box.

"I don't want to talk about it" Agumon said while in the box.

"Does he even realize that the people already know what happened to him through the words of this story?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm pretty sure he does" Patamon said.

"Don't let that bother you. He's long gone" Veemon said.

"He made me look like a cartoon character. Do you even know how it feels to imitate something you're not?" Agumon asked.

"Well.. technically speaking.. we are. As we were drawn in our shows and all that" Veemon said.

"... Shut up.." Agumon said.

"Wow.. this guy must've been a bum. He didn't even try to fix that huge hole in the ceiling" Patamon said.

"Well, I guess what we'll do now is get cement, paint the place and get some furniture and we'll be all set" Guilmon said.

"Right. I've got to forget about him. Okay, Guilmon, you and Patamon go into town to find some paint and cement. Me and Veemon will unpack" Agumon said.

"Yes, sir" Guilmon said.

Guilmon and Patamon walked out the door. Agumon then realized he was stuck inside a box.

"Great.." Agumon said to himself.

He then struggled to push outwards until the box split open.

"Right then. Let's unpack" Agumon said.

Agumon looked over and saw Veemon checking out a pack of drinks.

"What do you have there, Veemon?" Agumon asked.

"B-E-E-R? I guess it's some kind of drink" Veemon said.

"Well, they are in bottles. Let's try one" Agumon said.

"Alright. Well.. bottoms up" Veemon said.

Then they both drank the drinks.

After some time went by, Guilmon and Patamon returned with the supplies.

"So, what was the twenty five dollars for before Agumon bought this place?" Guilmon asked.

"I think it was for Veemon's ballet lessons or something" Patamon asked.

"Ballet? Since when did Veemon want to do ballet?" Guilmon asked.

"Beats me" Patamon said.

They both walked in and found empty bottles lying on the floor.

"What's with all the empty bottles?" Guilmon asked as he put the supplies down and picked one up.

Patamon got a closer look at the bottles and found out they were beer bottles.

"Beer bottles" Patamon said.

"Beer bottles?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes. It's an adult drink that you should not drink too much of. Or else you'll get drunk" Patamon said.

"Oh man. There's like twenty bottles. This does not look good. Where did Agumon and Vee.." Guilmon was about to ask, but was interrupted when they heard a sound coming from the bathroom.

They followed the sound to the bathroom. They opened the door and found both Veemon and Agumon in the showers singing horribly.

"Oh cock.. they drank too much. And their singing is terrible!" Guilmon said as he put his claw on his face and tried to look away.

He then turned around and saw Patamon video taping the whole thing.

"The hell are you doing?!" Guilmon shouted in outrage.

"Getting evidence for tomorrow to show them how foolish they were" Patamon said.

The next morning, Agumon and Veemon wake up and are going though a hangover. They are lying frontwards on the ground with a sheet over their backs.

"My head.." Agumon said rubbing his head.

"Ugh.. why is the room spinning?" Veemon asked.

"Glad you guys woke up. I was getting worried. You guys were drinking beer and are now going though a hangover" Patamon said.

"Well. I guess that explains it. Ah! Why does my ass hurt?" Veemon asked.

"Mine does too" Agumon said.

They took off the sheet and found their butts completely red.

"Whoa! How did it get so red!?" Agumon asked surprised.

"See for yourselves. I recorded the whole thing" Patamon said.

"Recorded!?" Veemon asked.

Patamon took his laptop out and turned it on. The laptop shows Veemon and Agumon singing horribly and spanking themselves.

Agumon and Veemon looked at each other embarrassed.

"How humiliating.. I need to sit down.." Agumon said.

"Me too.." Veemon said.

"No, no, no! Don't sit.." Guilmon was trying to say, but they sat down and yelled out in pain.

"..down" Guilmon finished.

Agumon and Veemon went back to lying down frontward and Guilmon put some big blocks of ice on their butts.

"I'll never drink another beer ever again.." Veemon said.

"Same here.." Agumon said.

"But the good news is that we got the paint and cement. Once you guys heal, we'll get started right away" Guilmon said.

"Okay. But first, you guys brought bread, right?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah?" Guilmon asked.

"Do you mind making some toast for breakfast?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting hungry" Veemon said.

"Sure thing, butt buddies" Guilmon said laughing a little along with Patamon.

Agumon and Veemon just lied there not amused at all by the joke.


	2. Reunion With Some Friends

Note: I own nothing.

After Agumon and Veemon recovered from the hangover, they started filling in the hold in the ceiling. Guilmon was on the roof getting ready to cement the top while waiting for Veemon to finish up the bottom part of the hole.

"Is the bottom done yet, Veemon? I'd like to get started on the top" Guilmon said.

"The bottom is done. You can start on the top" Veemon said.

Veemon looks over and notices Agumon was just looking at the blue prints and eating toast.

"You going to help at all, Agumon?" Veemon asked.

"I am helping. I'm looking over the plans for this place" Agumon said.

"Guys! Stop what you're doing! You'll never guess who's living next door to us!" Patamon said surprised.

"I hope it's not the previous owner.." Agumon said.

"No, it's Biyomon!" Patamon said.

"Biyomon!" Agumon yelled so loud it surprised Veemon and made him fall along with the ladder.

"Guilmon, keep working. We need to investigate something. We'll be back later" Agumon said.

Agumon, Veemon and Patamon went next door and knocked on the front door. A bird-like Digimon named Biyomon answers the door. But there's something different about her. She had boobs and other woman private parts.

"Hello. Can I.. Agumon! Veemon! Patamon! What a surprise! Gatomon! Look who's here!" Biyomon said.

A cat-like Digimon named Gatomon walks over. She also had boobs and other woman private parts.

"Agumon! Veemon! Patamon! I never thought to see you guys around here!" Gatomon said surprised.

All Agumon, Veemon and Patamon just stood there wide eyed and still can't believe what they're seeing.

"It's good to see you guys!" Biyomon said as she gave Agumon a hug.

Agumon blushed as he felt her warm hug.

"We missed you guys so much!" Gatomon said as she hugged Patamon.

Patamon also blushed while his face was being pressed in between her boobs.

Veemon snapped out of it.

"So, what are you girls doing here?" Veemon asked.

"I invited them. They are my roommates. And who might you be, handsome?" a figure in the shadows said.

The figure stepped into the light and it was AquaVeemon. Also with boobs and other woman private parts.

"I-I.. I.. I.." Veemon said trying to say something, but was to surprised on what she looked like.

Veemon then smacked himself to knock himself out of it.

"I am Veemon" Veemon said in a stiff tone

'Man that sounded stupid!' Veemon thought to himself.

AquaVeemon giggled.

"Nice to meet you Veemon. I'm AquaVeemon" AquaVeemon said.

Veemon expanded his arms expecting a hug, then AquaVeemon grabbed his hand and shook it.

'Aw. I wanted a hug' Veemon thought to himself disappointed.

Agumon then snapped out of it.

"I'm surprised to see you girls. But.. what happened to your bodies?" Agumon asked.

"Oh. Why won't you come in and we'll explain?" Biyomon asked.

While inside, the girls explained to the guys how they got there.

"Well, I have lived here for a while. Biyomon and Gatomon didn't really come in until after I met them at a convention featuring our role model" AquaVeemon explained.

"Role model?" Patamon asked.

"We'll get to that. So, anyways, we talked and we got along perfectly. Biyomon and Gatomon needed a place to stay since they were kicked out of their last place for not having clothes on or something like that" AquaVeemon said.

"Yeah. We never did figure out what they would make a huge deal about us not having clothes on. We weren't even like this when they kicked us out" Gatomon said.

"Anyways, we found inspiration through our role model and we changed our bodies to look like our role model's. Although, I can't help but to think I'm missing something. I guess it's not important" Biyomon said.

"So, who's your role model?" Veemon asked.

"Her" AquaVeemon said showing a photo of Renamon with boobs and other woman private parts.

"Whoa.. her chest and butt.. are huge!" Agumon said surprised and blushing.

"I almost forgot she is Guilmon's friend. She's sexy" Patamon said also blushing.

"I'm just surprised Renamon turned into a camera-loving slut" Veemon said.

Then a door flew into Veemon, knocking him down.

"You okay?" AquaVeemon asked.

"Oro" Veemon said while dazed and confused on the floor.

They all looked over to see a very angry Guilmon who's literally on fire with rage.

"Never say stuff like that about Renamon you gossiping Digimon!" Guilmon yelled with rage.

"Whoa. Easy there, Guilmon. It's true. But hey at least you still get to see Renamon through the pictures" Agumon said.

"How can Renamon, an awesome fighter, turn herself into something like this?! Grr!" Guilmon yelled.

"Please don't tear up the pictures" Gatomon begged.

"Besides, how do you know it's her?" Patamon asked hoping he would have second thoughts.

"Her details match up! See?! Tamer: Rika Nonaka!" Guilmon continued to yell.

"Guilmon, calm down, please. I know it's new to you, but it's the truth" Biyomon said.

"How can she do this to herself after all these years?!" Guilmon yelled while still on fire with rage.

Guilmon was then sprayed on with water, which put his fire of rage out. Followed by a bucket of water. Which landed on his head.

"Thanks.. I needed that.." Guilmon said looking at Agumon and Veemon with an annoyed expression.

"You're welcome" Veemon said.

"It's the least we can do" Agumon said.

"Still, I can't believe she ended up like this. Maybe we should see her when she's in town" Veemon said.

"What a coincidence! I just so happen to have seven backstage passes to her next show in town later tonight. We'll see the show and see her afterwords" AquaVeemon said.

"Why would you have seven passes?" Patamon asked.

"Well, when you get these, you can give them out for twice as much. Plus, you can't really expect us to miss an opportunity to see our role model, right?" AquaVeemon asked.

"I guess not" Patamon said.

"Hey, why won't we go here as dates?" AquaVeemon asked.

"Great idea! I call Biyomon!" Agumon said.

"I call Gatomon!" Patamon said.

"I guess that narrows it down. Come on, Guilmon. Why not go and see your girlfriend, huh?" Veemon asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Guilmon said a little embarrassed.

Guilmon took a breath.

"I'll go. I'll talk with her about this whole thing. I'm concerned for her" Guilmon said.

"Then it's a date! We'll see you girls later then" Agumon said as they were walking out the door.

Guilmon can't help, but to be worried about what might happen. Has she lost her way? Will she even remember him? These questions spun around in his head over and over as they headed back.

Meanwhile, later on elsewhere, Renamon was in her dress room, grooming herself. While talking to a black version of Patamon called BlackPatamon about what she is supposed to do.

"Look, I told you I'm not having sex with many guys. I'll do the show and the backstage thing, but that's as far as I'll go" Renamon said.

Renamon was really strict with who she has sex with. The last thing she wanted to be was a whore.

"Fine. Have it your way. But keep in mind, you're under contract. And as our slut slave, you have to do what we say. You will eventually have sex with a lot of guys. Because if you don't, we'll hunt down your friends that you sacrificed yourself for and make them do the same thing that we've put you through" BlackPatamon said.

Renamon sighed. As much as she would love to refuse, she knows she'll eventually have to do it. But she'll still hold off as much as she can.

"I won't tonight. But I'll still do what you say. Just don't hunt them down.." Renamon said.

"Good. Show starts in ten minutes. Get ready" BlackPatamon said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Renamon looked out the window and stared. She was thinking about her friends and how she misses them.

'As much as I enjoy showing off my naked body in front of a camera and dancing in front of a crowd, it's still not as fun as being with my friends. Rika.. BlackRenamon.. Guilmon.. everyone else.. The forcing sex thing is just stupid. Why would they want me to do it anyway? I guess it's the price I have to pay. Forgive me everyone..' Renamon thought to herself.


	3. True Feelings

Note: I own nothing.

Later that night, the show was about to begin and Guilmon, Veemon, AquaVeemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon and Biyomon took their seats.

"Who knew there was a table for seven?" Veemon asked.

"Well, at least we're all together" Agumon said.

"Sh! It's about to begin!" Biyomon said.

The lights turn on. The lights reveal Renamon holding onto a pole while wearing a bra and some undies. The music starts. She lifts her leg, spins to the other side and tares off the bra and throws it aside. She then stands and slides her undies down and smacks her butt. She then kicks the undies away and continues to dance on the pole.

"Wow, she's really good. And just listen to the crowd" Patamon said.

"I know! Isn't she awesome?" Gatomon asked.

We see Renamon still dancing.

"She's a good dancer" Agumon said.

"I know! She's a natural!" Biyomon said.

'She's good. But I still want a hug' Veemon thought to himself.

So, it seems that everyone was enjoying her performance. Woos and whistles could be heard from the crowd. Even the other Digimon seem to enjoy it. That is, except for Guilmon. He's still concerned for her well being.

'Renamon.. what has gotten into you? Are you really enjoying this? I just hope you'll still remember me when we talk' Guilmon thought to himself.

After the show, Renamon is sitting in the back all by herself. Just staring away thinking about everything. Her friends and the choice she made to be their slave. It was interrupted when BlackPatamon came in.

"Hey slut! You have some visitors!" BlackPatamon said.

"Alright. Send them in.." Renamon said with a sigh expecting it to be a typical visit.

What was typical for her was that there would be guys that would want to either touch her boobs or would try to make a move on her. She would be nothing more than a sex toy for those guys. Nothing can be more degrading. So, what was it going to be this time? The touchy pervert or the want to go all the way pervert? Well, little did she know that this time a familiar face would show up.

"Renamon?" a familiar voice asked.

Renamon paused for a moment. She turned around and saw her old friend, Guilmon. She was so surprised she was stiff. She couldn't believe he would show up there. She was shock and had sense of joy to see him in the same room with her.

"You alright Renamon?" Guilmon said.

She couldn't speak. But she felt like she was about to break down.

"What caused you to be like this? Why haven't you.. "Guilmon was saying then was interrupted when Renamon finally broke down and hugged him.

Guilmon was so surprised. He could only let out one word.

"Oro?" Guilmon said a little confused.

I"m sorry. I'm just so happy to see you" Renamon said wiping her tears and settled down.

Renamon then noticed Biyomon, Gatomon and AquaVeemon.

"Biyomon? Gatomon? AquaVeemon? You guys alright?" Renamon asked.

"Uh.. yeah. We're fine. We're just glad to see our role model in person" Gatomon said.

"You mean, they haven't recaptured you yet?" Renamon asked.

"Recaptured? What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

"Oh, I thought the Black Digimon captured them again" Renamon said.

"Wait.. they were captured by the Black Digimon?" Guilmon asked.

"Well.. let me start from the beginning. You remember that one time when we were going to have a Tamers Reunion three years ago, Guilmon?" Renamon said.

"Yeah?" Guilmon asked.

"Well, while I was on my way there, a van was driving by. Then I felt hands grabbing onto me and I passed out. I woke up in a test tube and realized my body had changed. I had all the features of a human female. I also realized I wasn't alone. There was also AquaVeemon, Biyomon and Gatomon who also had their bodies modified to have human female features. I knew I had to do something. So, I tried to fight back. But then, they had me outmatched and I surrendered in exchange for their freedoms. The only price was that they would forget who I was and will not remember ever meeting me. And recently, they kept trying to force me to loose my virginity to other men. But I don't want to loose it like that. I want to loose it to a male that I trust deeply" Renamon explained.

"Whoa.. so that's how we changed. To be honest, I thought that the story we told you guys before was not the right one, but I had no other alternative conclusions at the time. At least we now know what exactly happened" AquaVeemon said.

"Yeah. And who knew a slut would have such pride" Veemon said.

Guilmon punched Veemon.

"Stop calling her slut!" Guilmon yelled.

"Guilmon?" Renamon asked surprised.

"Oro" Veemon said while on the floor.

"She has her rights like everyone else! And she's doing this to protect them! What she did was noble and you still call her slut?! I think she should stand up to her captors! And I believe.." Guilmon was saying then was cut off when Renamon hugged him again.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you. Thanks for not giving up on me" Renamon said with tears in her eyes.

Guilmon was unsure what to do. So, he slowly returned the hug.

"Aw, isn't that romantic? Oh, just so you know Renamon, you are our role model for your body not for the porn stuff" Gatomon said.

"Once your out of their clutches, we'll be waiting" Patamon said.

The conversation was interrupted when BlackPatamon stepped in.

"Okay. Times up" BlackPatamon said.

AquaVeemon, Patamon, Veemon, Gatomon, Agumon and Biyomon left. Guilmon and Renamon just stared some more. Then she gave him a pink piece of paper.

"Go on. Your time is up" BlackPatamon said as he pushed Guilmon out.

Guilmon walked to try to catch up with the others. He then looked at the piece of paper that says her contact number. Guilmon sighed.

"I'll free you one day, Renamon. I promise" Guilmon whispered to himself quietly.

Guilmon continued walking. In the shadows and black version of Agumon called BlackAgumon was just listening to him.

In another room, a figure is sitting in a chair watching Guilmon.

"Boss!" BlackAgumon said as he took a knee.

The chair turned towards BlackAgumon.

"It's as you predicted. The other three are here. And our slut slave is getting too close to the red dinosaur" BlackAgumon said.

"That's no surprise. It wouldn't surprise me if they tried to free her as well" a black version of Veemon called BlackVeemon said.

"What do you think, boss?" BlackAgumon asked.

"If she quits on us, we'll have to take drastic measures. And nobody else must ever know about this. Dismissed" the figure said.

BlackVeemon and BlackAgumon leave the room. The chair turns back to the screen and the figure is revealed as a black version of Guilmon called BlackGuilmon.

"You won't get our slave so easily" BlackGuilmon said as he looked at an image of Guilmon.

Back with the rest of the group, Guilmon is seen hanging Renamon's number on a wall.

"Aw, she gave you her contact number?" Agumon asked.

"Yep. But we'll have to talk in private because of those Black Digimon" Guilmon said.

"Well, this was a special day for all of us" Agumon said.

"What do you mean?" Guilmon asked.

"I mean me and Biyomon are a couple, Patamon and Gatomon are a couple and Veemon and AquaVeemon are a couple" Agumon said.

"That's great. But I'm still concerned for Renamon though.." Guilmon said with a concerned look on his face.

"She'll be fine. She'll contact us if there's any trouble. Oh, by the way, do you mine painting the apartment while me and Patamon get some furniture? I asked some friends of ours to help out" Agumon said.

"Okay. Sure, but.. I hate to say this.. but you're sitting in cement.. I left it where you are sitting after I was done with the roof" Guilmon said trying not to laugh.

"Agumon get up and sees his butt covered in cement.

"Great.. that the second time this week that something happened to my ass!" Agumon shouted.

Guilmon tried his hardest not to laugh.


	4. Broken Friendship

Note: I own nothing.

While Agumon went out with Patamon to get furniture, Guilmon was painting with Veemon and some others that look familiar.

"Thanks for helping us out, Digicom Renamon" Guilmon said.

"No problem. It's at least something we can do while Megawolf77 is off doing other things" Digicom Renamon said.

"..Right" Guilmon said not sure how to react to that.

There was another Guilmon called Digicom Guilmon that picked up a dry brush.

"So, why are we doing this?" Digicom Guilmon asked.

"Because Patamon and Agumon are out getting furniture and we need help painting this apartment" Guilmon said.

Veemon was about to paint. Then he hears some struggling noises, looks over and finds Digicom Veemon holding down Digicom Patamon and was about to pour paint in her mouth.

"Uh.. what are you doing?" Veemon asked.

"I'm forcing paint down her throat and use her as a paint gun as payback for annoying me while on our way here. Now open wide!" Digicom Veemon yelled as he opened Digimon Patamon's mouth and poured the paint in her mouth.

After all the paint was poured in, Digicom Veemon took Digicom Patamon and squeezed her tail to squirt the walls.

'Well.. I guess it's a good thing our Patamon is not as annoying, plus a male. I do wonder what would happen if Digicom Patamon and Patamon were a couple... Na. That wouldn't work out. Besides, he has Gatomon' Veemon thought to himself.

A door slammed open, making everyone stop and look over. They see Agumon, but he looked like he got a little beat up and looked very angry.

"Erm, Agumon. Shouldn't you be with Patamon getting new furniture?" Veemon asked.

Agumon stomped his way towards Veemon and stared at his with eyes full of rage.

"Never.. say that name.. especially in this empty apartment!" Agumon shouted.

"What's gotten into you? And where's the furniture?" Veemon asked.

"Well, me and Patamon went to the dump and I loaded all the stuff on him. Then the stupid donkey went all indigent on me!" Agumon said.

"Why did you go to the dump? You had money!" Veemon asked confused.

"Quiet! I'm talking! Anyways, he was all like "Why should I carry all this stuff? It's heavy!" and I was like "You should be used to this stuff. You're a donkey" And he said "Why don't you help?" and I said I was too tired and he went all ballistic and shouted "Fine! You carry them!" and dropped all the stuff on me and stormed off" Agumon said.

"The least you could've done was help! And he not a donkey, he's a winged Digimon!" Guilmon said.

"Same thing!" Agumon said.

Patamon then stormed in.

"Well I'm sick of your so-called 'leadership'! You've done nothing around the apartment! You are so lazy I can't stand it!" Patamon

"Lazy?! I'll have you know I've been a great leader and have been a great help!" Agumon shouted.

"That's it! I'm going to set us up on a T.V. show! And I'm going to expose you for the lousy leader that you are, butt boy!" Patamon shouted.

"Fine with me, I'll expose you for being ungrateful, donkey boy!" Agumon shouted.

Then they both walked away and entered separate rooms and they both slammed the doors shut.

Veemon and Guilmon just groaned.

"Does this always happen?" Digicom Guilmon asked.

"You have no idea. But now, this means we have more work to do" Guilmon said not happy at all.

"And I'm so sick of sleeping on the floor!" Veemon complained.

"Oh well. We might as well continue working and get it out of the way.." Guilmon said.

"Fine.." Veemon said.

Later on, Agumon and Patamon are seen on a show called the Steph Show. It was a show people go to to explain problems and maybe find the solution. A black Renamon-looking Digimon with boobs and other human female features and has some brown fur on her.

"Hello, and welcome to the Steph Show! I'm your host, Steph. And today we will be talking with these two about their problems and find out if they can resolve it. So, guys, tell us a little about yourselves" Steph said.

"Well, the two of us and Guilmon and Veemon moved into this apartment and as it turned out we were next door to our now girlfriends who were inspired by Renamon" Agumon said.

"Really? I was inspired by her too!" Steph said.

"Sheesh, how many female Digimon were inspired by her?" Agumon asked.

"You have no idea" Steph said.

"Oh great.." Agumon said.

Some people in the audience laughed.

"Hehe. So, anyways. Patamon, from what I heard, Agumon said some things that you took as an insult to your heritage" Steph said.

"Yes" Patamon said.

"Can you tell us what he called you?" Steph asked.

"He called me a donkey" Patamon said.

"Because he is a donkey! He's meant to carry things!" Agumon shouted.

"I'm a winged Digimon not a donkey you horse arse!" Patamon shouted.

Then the two grabbed their chairs and were about to hit each other with them.

"You walk on all fours most of the time!" Agumon shouted.

"I prefer walking that way!" Patamon shouted.

Then the two fight in a dust cloud.

"Well, that's all the time for today. Next time we'll be talking with a video game character and an anime character about whether or not they cause intense stupidity" Steph said.

After the show was done, a Digimon that had tan fur and a fox-like face called Bilbymon was dragging the two and he kicked them out.

"Get out and stay out!" Bilbymon shouted.

Bilbymon then slammed the door shut.

Back at the apartment, the group just finished painting.

"Well, that's that" Digicom Renamon said.

Veemon was also there about to hammer some nails into the wall.

"Don't hit your hand, don't hit your hand" Veemon said to himself.

Then Digicom Veemon is seen chasing after Digicom Patamon. They ran around the room. Digicom Veemon then leaped towards Digicom Patamon only to send some nails flying in the air. The nails went right into the hand Veemon was using to hold the nail.

"Ah! How does this happen?!" Veemon shouted in pain.

Digicom Veemon then trapped Digicom Patamon near the front door.

"I got you now.." Digicom Veemon said.

Then the door slammed open, smashing Digicom Patamon.

"Oh.. Angry Patamon is back.." Digicom Veemon said.

"Where's that jerk?" Patamon asked.

"He's in the bathroom" Digicom Renamon said.

"Will somebody please remove these nails?!" Veemon asked in while still in pain.

"The program I selected hardly helped at all" Patamon said.

"You do realize this is stupid, right? Just make up already" Digicom Guilmon asked.

"That sorry excuse for a leader. What I wouldn't give to bash his brains out" Patamon said.

"Well, if you want to bash some brains out, why not go here?" Guilmon said showing an article in the newspaper.

"The Digi Beat Em Up Arena. With twenty five dollars, any contenders will have one round to beat up their friends or rivals. Hosted by Blair. You must be adult aged to contend" Patamon reads in the paper.

"This is perfect! Now we can settle this once and for all!" Patamon said.

"Is no one going to help me?!" Veemon yelled nails still in his hand.

At the Beat Em Up Arena, Agumon and Patamon are all geared up ready to fight. A sky blue dragon looking Digimon called Blair walks up to the two in the middle of the arena.

"Alright boys. Play by the book, because people want to see some blood" Blair said.

"Blood.." Patamon said with pleasure.

"Contenders! Ready!" Blair announced.

Agumon and Patamon got in fighting positions.

"This ends today!" Patamon said.

"Fight!" Blair said.

Not even a minute passed and Agumon gets knocked out.

"And the winner is, the winged dude! What a brutal victory!" Blair said.

"Is dinner ready mommy? Oro.." Agumon said.

Later on, Agumon was just sitting outside looking up at the stars a bit upset about the defeat. Patamon then walked up to him.

"Hey, Agumon" Patamon said.

"Well, if it isn't the winged Digimon" Agumon said.

"Look, I.. might've overreacted a little bit. But, I honestly just want us to be friends again" Patamon said.

Agumon just stood up and was silent for a while. He then realized stretching it out any further would bring more harm.

"After all the stuff we've been through, dragging me on T.V. twice, being kicked out and fighting with ear swabs.. it was actually kind of fun" Agumon said.

"Really?" Patamon asked a little surprised.

"Yeah. Honestly, Veemon dragged me to places that were more boring than the ones you dragged me to. So, I'm sorry that I called you donkey. Friends?" Agumon asked.

"Friends" Patamon said.

The two then shook hands.

Back at the apartment, by coincidence Patamon's prize for winning against Agumon was furniture. So they set up the furniture.

"Well, at least we don't have to sleep or sit on the floor anymore" Guilmon said.

"So, what do you think of the paint job? Pretty cool huh?" Veemon asked.

Agumon stared for a moment.

"What idiot chose the color?" Agumon asked.

"Not again.." everyone groaned.

Back on the Steph Show, Agumon and Veemon are in chairs the show started.

"Hello, welcome back and we have Agumon again, this time with Veemon. So, tell me Veemon, what did Agumon say to you?" Steph asked.

"Well, he's ungrateful for the paint job that me and the others did. And he called me an idiot and a horse!" Veemon said.

"Well.. doesn't that sound familiar.." Steph said.


	5. Practice Date

Note: I own nothing.

While Agumon and Veemon were patching things up, Guilmon is seen in the kitchen making bread. And as he was making the bread he looked over at Renamon's contact number. He paused for a moment and had a sudden urge to call Renamon. He debated if he should even try to call or should he just not bother her. Would she be in more trouble if he called? Well it's a risk, but couldn't hurt to try. Besides, he could always try another time.

Guilmon then grabs the number, picks up the phone and dialed the number.

The phone was ringing. He took a breath and waited. If there was voicemail and it went to it, it'd be wise to not leave one. Then he heard a voice that got his attention.

"Hello?" a familiar voice was heard on the phone.

"Hey, Renamon. It's Guilmon" Guilmon said.

"Oh hey, Guilmon! How have you been? I was actually debating whether to call you or not" Renamon said.

"Right. This isn't a bad time, is it?" Guilmon asked.

"Oh not at all!" Renamon said.

With Renamon, we see her naked in a tub, bathing.

"I was just relaxing. I'm usually left alone when relaxing. Those strip dances take a lot out of me" Renamon said.

"I bet. So, hey, me and the guys are planning to go to the pier in two days and the guys were gonna ask the girls to join us and I was wondering.." Guilmon was saying on the phone while Renamon had an expression on her face as if she knew what he was asking.

Back with Guilmon, he was still holding the phone while staring out the window.

"Why, Guilmon! Are you asking me out on a date?" Renamon asked on the phone.

"Oro?!" Guilmon said with a surprised look on his face.

"Why I'd be glad to go! So, two days at.. seven P.M.?" Renamon asked.

"Oro" Guilmon said still surprised.

"I'll take that as a yes. See you then. Bye" Renamon said then hung up.

Guilmon was stiff. He was still so stunned he couldn't even move. He then started to loose feeling in his legs and fell over.

"I'm glad you girls are coming with us. This is going to be a lot of fun!" Patamon said outside the apartment.

"Of course! Has Guilmon asked Renamon yet?" Gatomon asked as they came in and saw Guilmon on the floor.

"Oro..." Guilmon said.

"I think that's a yes" Patamon said.

Patamon then grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, and poured it on Guilmon. Guilmon then snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Guilmon said waking up.

"So, what did she say?" Patamon asked.

"How did you know I asked her?" Guilmon asked.

"You were about to ask her anyway. So, what did she say?" Patamon asked.

Guilmon paused. And got stiff again.

"She said yes" Guilmon said a little stiff.

"Really?! She's coming with us on our eight-way date?!" Gatomon asked full of excitement.

"But you still act like there's a problem. What is it?" Patamon asked.

"Well.. I was.. never on a date before and.. well.. I don't know what I should do" Guilmon said.

"Come on. It's easy. Just be yourself" Patamon said.

"Well.. I'm.. just not.. entirely sure.." Guilmon said.

"You know what, we'll do a practice date for you. Just wait here and we'll get all set" Patamon said.

"Wait.." Guilmon said, but they were already gone.

Guilmon sighed.

Next door, Patamon and Gatomon entered the room while AquaVeemon and Biyomon were looking at Renamon labeled stuff.

"You think she'll say yes to Guilmon?" Biyomon asked.

"Aw, she wouldn't refuse him. I saw the way how they look at each other. It's the looks that you can tell they are meant to be" AquaVeemon said.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right" Biyomon said.

Then they heard a knock.

"Door's open!" AquaVeemon said.

The door opens and we see Patamon and Gatomon at the door.

"Aren't you two supposed to have your private time?" AquaVeemon asked in a teasing way.

Patamon was wide eyed and blushing.

"Oh knock it off!" Gatomon said also blushing.

"So what did Renamon say?" Biyomon asked.

"She said yes, but that's not why we're here. This is urgent" Patamon said.

"What's the emergency?" AquaVeemon asked.

"Well, Guilmon needs some practice before going on a date with Renamon" Patamon said.

"Anything for our role model! I got yellow, white and some other colored paint here" Biyomon said carrying some paint.

"Gatomon. Why won't you be Renamon?" AquaVeemon asked.

"I'll be glad to play as my role model" Gatomon asked.

"Right. Let's get started" AquaVeemon said.

"Will this paint come off?" Patamon asked.

"It'll be off when she hits the showers" AquaVeemon said.

"Good. I hate the idea of us being on a date with two Renamons" Patamon said.

They got the brushes wet and ready.

"Now, hold still Gatomon, this will tickle a lot" AquaVeemon said.

They start brushing on her and she tried with all her might to not react to how much it was tickling. She couldn't help, but twitch and started to tear up. She eventually couldn't hold it in anymore. She then laughed.

"Hahaha! It tickles! Haha! Mercy! Hahaha!" Gatomon was yelling.

Agumon and Veemon just got back from patching things up.

"Two times I've been on the Steph Show" Agumon said.

"Just have Guilmon take you there and all the guys in our group would've taken you there. It does seem like you need to learn how to be a better leader" Veemon said.

"I guess" Agumon said.

Then they heard some laughing from the girls' apartment.

"Sounds like Gatomon" Veemon said.

"I wonder what they're doing" Agumon said.

Veemon knocks the door.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Veemon asked.

The door opens and they were pulled in by AquaVeemon and Biyomon.

Moments later, Guilmon's practice date was all set up. Tables and everything. Guilmon was sitting not sure what to expect. And feeling rather uneasy.

Agumon comes up in a waiter outfit.

"Nice of you to come sir. Are you ready for your practice date?" Agumon asked.

"No" Guilmon said.

"Well, you better be" Veemon said.

"Bring in the date" Agumon said.

"Yes, my lord" Biyomon said.

Then a shadowy figure comes walking up. And it turns out to be Gatomon painted as Renamon.

"Hey Guilmon. It's me, Renamon" the painted Gatomon.

Guilmon gave a disturbed look. He then looked under the table.

"Patamon! Why is your girlfriend my practice date and why is she painted like Renamon? And why are you under the table?" Guilmon asked.

"Remember, this is a pretend date. I'm here to help you choose the right words" Patamon said.

"Besides, once all this is over in two days, you can wow our idol and your girlfriend" Gatomon said.

"She's not my girlfriend.. not yet anyways. I feel so stupid right now.." Guilmon said.

"Don't worry. We'll take this one little step at a time. Now, start by telling her how she looks" Agumon said.

"Um.. you look.. beautiful tonight?" Guilmon said.

"Why thank you Guilmon" Gatomon said trying to sound like Renamon.

Veemon and AquaVeemon are seen laughing.

"What is so funny?" Agumon said.

"Oh, sorry. I just said a joke" Veemon said.

"Yeah. It was a funny. Sorry about that" AquaVeemon said.

"Will you two please focus!" Gatomon said.

"I'm going to punch them if they laugh again" Patamon said.

"Alright. Try again, Guilmon" Gatomon said.

Guilmon sighed.

"Okay" Guilmon said.

After a day and a half, Patamon is in the bathroom helping Gatomon wash off the paint.

"Thanks for helping me wash the paint off" Gatomon said.

"Well, it's been a rough day. But I think Guilmon's all set. Veemon and Agumon are helping with the rest. By the way, I think it'd be best if you girls wore some clothes" Patamon said.

"Huh? Why?" Gatomon asked.

"Well, it's just that there would be guys that would.. you know.. take advantage of you and whatnot. And that's the last thing I would want to happen to you. Besides, I think Renamon would be clothed as well" Patamon said.

"You might be right. We don't want to have perverts looking at us or anything" Gatomon said as she stood up.

While she was standing, Patamon looked at her privates.

"Get back into the bath, Gatomon!" Patamon said.

Outside the bathroom, Biyomon was listening to their conversation.

"He does have a point. I suppose we should wear clothes" Biyomon said.

"Good thing we're prepared. The guys are lucky to have their privates hidden while we can't" AquaVeemon said getting clothes out.

Meanwhile, Guilmon, Veemon and Agumon are talking.

"And why shouldn't we wear clothes?" Guilmon and Veemon asked in unison.

"Because our cocks and balls are inside of our bodies and are hidden" Agumon said.

"Yeah. But sometimes they appear without warning" Veemon said.

"Name two times that happened" Agumon said.

"Well, one time was when me and Patamon looked at that one girl" Veemon said.

"And the other time when we got bread and you embarrassed yourself in front of a crowd" Guilmon said.

Agumon thought for a moment.

"Clothes it is then.." Agumon said blushing a little.

Elsewhere, BlackAgumon and BlackPatamon are seen walking down the halls. Then they go by the door that has a window that you're only able to see shadows. The shadows show that Renamon is supposedly practicing for her next show.

"Well, at least she's doing what she's told" BlackAgumon said.

"She better be. Or she's going to get it" BlackPatamon said.

In the room, it's revealed that there was a dummy that looked like Renamon and a window was opened.

Renamon climbs down a tree and lands on the grass.

'Hehe. Suckers' Renamon thought to herself.

As she was leaving, a figure from another room is looking down watching. It's revealed that it was BlackGuilmon that was watching her.

"Strike one, my dear. Strike one" BlackGuilmon said.


	6. First Date

Note: I own nothing.

Later that night, everyone except Renamon was at the pier. They were all wearing clothes now. Gatomon had a red dress on, AquaVeemon had a blue dress on, Biyomon and a green dress on, Patamon had a purple shirt on, Agumon had a white shirt on with a yellow jacket and dark blue pants, Veemon had a tan shirt on with sky blue pants and Guilmon had a white shirt with a green jacket and blue pants.

"Wow. The pier looks beautiful tonight" Gatomon said.

"Yeah! Fairgrounds, restaurants, everything!" Patamon said.

Guilmon looked a little nervous. Veemon noticed and tried to calm him down.

"Relax. You'll do great. Just remember what we practiced" Veemon said.

"I don't know. What if she changes her mind? Or what if something goes bad?" Guilmon asked.

"It'll be fine as long as you don't make a big deal about it. Take a deep breath and tell yourself everything will be fine" Veemon said.

Guilmon took a breath and calmed down.

"There you go" Veemon said.

"Hey everyone! I'm here!" a familiar voice was heard.

Renamon showed up with a nice purple dress. It looked so stunning Guilmon was almost speechless.

"Renamon! You made it!" Biyomon said.

"Of course I did. You didn't think I would turn down Guilmon did you?" Renamon asked.

"Told you" AquaVeemon said to Biyomon.

"Renamon.. you look.. beautiful tonight. I'm glad you made it" Guilmon said.

"Thanks Guilmon. You look smart tonight" Renamon said.

"Thanks" Guilmon said.

"So, what shall we do tonight?" Renamon asked.

"How about we get something to eat first? How about we stop by that pizza restaurant over there?" Patamon asked.

"No! Not again! Please not again!" Agumon said in a feedle position.

"Oro?" Patamon said.

"Okay.. What's up with Agumon?" Guilmon asked.

"Oh, he was almost made into a pizza a while back" Veemon said.

"What do you mean?" Guilmon asked.

"Well, long story short, we were getting pizza. Then the chef accidentally took Agumon and was about to cook him. Then I told him to look up and swiped Agumon before he got cooked" Veemon said.

"Right.." Guilmon said.

"Oh please go for me Agumon? I promise no chef will turn you into a pizza while I'm around" Biyomon said.

Agumon sighed.

"Very well. I'll go for you. But I better not be grabbed by a chef" Agumon said.

"Right then. Let's go!" Patamon said.

A few moments later, the group is on a beach covered in soot while watching the pier burn.

"That lousy chef had to mess up that stove.." Agumon said.

"At least we had our pizzas before the fire started" Patamon said.

"I'm glad we're okay. But our dresses are ruined!" Gatomon complained.

"It's okay. We'll just clean them here. Besides, this place is private, so nobody will be able to find us" Renamon said taking her dress off.

"Good idea. You guys should do the same" Biyomon said.

"What?!" all the guys asked in surprise.

An hour later, Guilmon was all cleaned and was just sitting on the beach all by himself just looking up at the stars while the smell of the sea filled the air. And the sand feeling soft on his feet. Renamon got out of the sea and walked towards him.

"Hey Guilmon. What are you doing by yourself?" Renamon asked.

"Hey Renamon. I was just thinking about a few things. But also, I want to talk to you" Guilmon said.

"I need to talk to you too. So, why won't you start?" Renamon asked.

"Okay. Well, first I'd like to ask, what happened over the last year since we last saw each other? I mean, you were a great fighter and I was immature in the past. But now I'm more mature and have a job as a baker. And you becoming a role model sounds like you're becoming more like a damsel in distress" Guilmon said.

"Well. People change. It happens to all of us" Renamon said.

"Yeah. But the real question is.. Am I really the one for you? Or are you the right one for me? And why now to choose me as your boyfriend? I actually thought you had something with Impmon or Cyberdramon" Guilmon asked.

"Well, Cyberdramon cheated on me and Impmon went with my older sister, BlackRenamon. But you stood up for me when we met after a long time of not seeing each other. Especially with my captors and all that. When the time comes, I'll think of a way to personally thank you" Renamon said posing a little bit in front of Guilmon.

Guilmon blushed a little bit. He then looked down and saw something stick out.

"Oh cock!" Guilmon said as he covered it up and blushing more.

"Hehe, sorry. I had to see. You're so huge and perfect for me" Renamon said.

"You did that on purpose?!" Guilmon shouted.

"Aw, don't be mad. I was just having fun. Plus, you saw me naked plenty of times, so why not?" Renamon said.

"Yeah, but you're naked all the time! Guys are more embarrassed about.." Guilmon was saying the was silenced when Renamon kissed him.

"That's an apology kiss. The real kiss will come when I'm free from those black jerks and we become a real couple" Renamon said.

"O-ok. I forgive you" Guilmon said blushing again.

"How about just enjoy this time just staring at the stars together?" Renamon asked.

"Sounds good to me" Guilmon said.

So, Renamon sat next to Guilmon on the soft sand at looked up at the stars with him. She then looked over at Guilmon for a moment and scooted closer to Guilmon. She then leaned her head on his shoulder. Guilmon was a little surprised by this, but he didn't make a big deal about it. He might as well enjoy the time he has with Renamon for the time being before she had to go back.

A while later, everyone was getting ready to head back home as the sun was rising.

"Thanks for coming with us, Renamon!" AquaVeemon said.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun" Renamon said.

"Promise to find us if something goes wrong" Guilmon said.

"I will" Renamon said.

Renamon gave him one last hug and left.

Guilmon stood as he watched her leave.

"Guilmon! Aren't you coming?" Veemon asked as the group was leaving.

"Right. Coming" Guilmon said catching up to them.

"So, is it official?" Veemon asked as Guilmon all caught up to him.

"What?" Guilmon asked.

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Veemon asked with more clarity.

"Oh.. Well.. I can't say. We are definitely more than friends now. But.. I can't say we are an official couple yet" Guilmon said.

"Why?" Veemon asked.

"Well.. she is still a slave to those black Digimon" Guilmon said.

"Oh yeah. She's still a.." Veemon was saying then got interrupted.

"Say the word again and I'll make you suffer!" Guilmon threatened.

"Okay, okay. I won't say it" Veemon said.

"Good" Guilmon said.

"There's never going to be an easy compromise is there?" Gatomon asked.

"Most likely" Patamon said.

Elsewhere, Renamon returns to the black Digimon. She climbed a tree and crawled through the window back into her room. She then spotted a note on the door. She picked it up and it said that she must go to BlackGuilmon's office A.S.A.P.

'Uh oh..' Renamon thought to herself.

She slowly walked into BlackGuilmon's office and as she was walking towards a chair to sit in, she was being stared at by the rest of the black Digimon. Staring with angry expressions. Renamon finally reached to a chair and sat down looking at a big chair facing the other way.

"Where were you?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I was.. taking a walk. You know. Getting fresh air and all that" Renamon said.

"Really? Then why was this in your room?" BlackGuilmon said as he turned around and threw the head of the dummy on the table.

"Oh.. that's where that pillow went.." Renamon said.

BlackAgumon slams his fist on the table.

"Stop playing innocent! We know you saw those Digimon that visited you before!" BlackAgumon shouted.

"What? I honestly went for a walk!" Renamon said.

"And your dress?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"I.. lost it.." Renamon said.

"You lost an expensive dress?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"Well, I have a lot of dresses. You can't expect me to keep track of them all do you?" Renamon asked.

BlackGuilmon sighed.

"You're dismissed for now. But try anything like that again and you'll be in big trouble" BlackGuilmon said.

"Thank you" Renamon said.

Renamon then walked out the office and closed the door. She took a sigh of relief with some sweat rolling down her head. She then walked down the hall and went back to her room.

Back in the office, BlackPatamon walks up to BlackGuilmon, who's still sitting in the big chair.

"You don't honestly believe her do you?" BlackPatamon asked.

"Of course not. But she mustn't know that we're aware. Besides, this was her second strike. The third strike will result in the capture of her friends and all of them wearing these mind-control slave collars" BlackGuilmon said as he revealed the collar.

"Keep an extra close eye on her. And if she does anything she'll regret, let me know right away" BlackGuilmon said.

"Yes, boss!" the black Digimon said.

Meanwhile, back with the group, Guilmon, Veemon, Patamon and Agumon were talking about how it went with their dates.

"So, did she kiss you?" Agumon asked.

"Well... we... yes. It was pretty awesome" Guilmon said knowing it would be pointless to stretch it out any further.

"Guilmon, you sly dog" Agumon said.

"Yeah. I also kissed Gatomon. It was very nice. And the fact it was after we messed around in the water made it even more nice" Patamon said.

"Yeah, don't overdo the details, pal" Agumon said.

"Heh. Sorry.." Patamon said blushing a little.

"What about you Veemon?" Agumon asked.

Veemon was uneasy about sharking his time with AquaVeemon. While it was nice being around her she had yet to give him much affection. But he figured he might as well speak the truth.

"Well.. she didn't kiss me. But at least I got a hug from her" Veemon said.

"Well, that's a step in the right direction I guess" Agumon said.

"What about you Agumon?" Guilmon asked.

"Well.. we made out" Agumon said.

"And?" Patamon asked.

"And.. that's it" Agumon said.

"You took it too far, didn't you?" Patamon asked.

"No! Of course not! If I did let me get stomped on by a giant foot. Like the one from the Monty Python series" Agumon said.

Then a foot came down and stomped on Agumon.

"You should've known better than to mate while on a date" Patamon said.

"You're the one to talk. You and Gatomon were messing around" Veemon said.

"When I said 'messing around' I didn't mean I was 'mating' with her. I meant that as we were chasing then kissing" Patamon said.

"Whatever. Still though, this was random. Is that foot even connected to anything?" Veemon asked.


	7. A Surprising Event

Note: I own nothing.

Guilmon was seen sitting watching the news on T.V.

"In today's news, clear skies with storm clouds coming in later on. In other news, Renamon has had performances in town and will stay around for a while. We don't really know how long she'll stay. We tried to ask her manager, but he has refused to answer any questions. We'll be right back after these messages" the news person said on T.V.

"Fame really does come with a price" Guilmon said as he turned off the T.V.

Guilmon looked at the phone and wondered if he should call Renamon to see what she's doing or call Impmon to see if he's okay with him going out with Renamon. It would be best to call Impmon to see if he isn't holding any grudges. So, Guilmon picked up the phone and dialed.

"Operator" a voice said.

"Can you connect me to Impmon's phone?" Guilmon asked.

"Right away" the operator said.

There was a click and the phone started to ring. Guilmon waited patiently for someone to pick up. Then he heard Impmon's voice.

"Hello" the voice asked.

"Impmon?" Guilmon asked.

"Speaking" the voice said.

"It's Guilmon. I was wondering.." Guilmon was saying then he was interrupted by Impmon.

"Let me guess, you were calling to see if I was okay with you going out with Renamon, right?" Impmon asked.

"Uh.. yeah. How did you know?" Guilmon asked.

Elsewhere, we see Impmon on a couch on the phone talking to Guilmon.

"I saw you at the beach with her. And you know what? You can have her. I saw how happy you made her" Impmon said.

"How did you see us at the beach?" Guilmon asked.

"How did you think Renamon knew it was private property?" Impmon asked.

"Wait.. you own that beach?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah. I bought it because it was the place me and BlackRenamon talked about owning for a while. Then, when we did, BlackRenamon couldn't help but tell Renamon" Impmon said.

"I see" Guilmon said.

"How's Renamon anyways?" Impmon asked.

"She's a slave to black Digimon" Guilmon said.

"Black Digimon?" Impmon asked.

"BlackRenamon hasn't caused you any trouble, has she?" Guilmon asked.

"Nah, she's done nothing out of the ordinary. Gotta say, Guilmon. You've matured" Impmon said.

Back with Guilmon, he's still talking to Impmon.

"You think so?" Guilmon asked.

Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh.. gotta go. I'll call you back later. Bye" Guilmon said.

Guilmon then hangs up the phone and walks up to the door. He opens the door and found a surprise. It was Renamon.

"Oro?" Guilmon said surprised.

"Hey, Guilmon! Great news! I'm living next door now!" Renamon said.

"Oro?!" Guilmon said more surprised.

Moments later, the guys helped Renamon bring her bags in the girls' apartment.

"Isn't this great? Renamon is now living with us!" Gatomon said with excitement.

"But how? What happened?" Patamon asked.

"Those black Digimon pushed me too far. They were trying to make me sleep with probably one of the most ugliest Digimon you'll ever see. So, I took the contract, ripped it up and set the whole place on fire. So now, I'm free to be with you all. And we can be together, Guilmon" Renamon said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that.." Guilmon said as he noticed something on one of Renamon's bags.

"Erm, me and the guys have to do something really quick. We'll be right back" Guilmon said.

"But where do we..? Yipe!" Patamon said as he got grabbed.

Guilmon also grabbed Agumon and Veemon and they headed out the door.

"Uh.. what was that all about?" AquaVeemon asked.

"No idea.." Renamon said.

"Must be a guy thing" AquaVeemon said.

"Oh, I never asked, how was your time with the guys?" Renamon asked.

"Oh, Patamon is so much fun to be around!" Gatomon said.

"What about you Biyomon?" Renamon asked.

"Oh.. me and Agumon.." Biyomon was saying then paused.

"You didn't.." Renamon said.

"We did.." Biyomon said blushing.

There was a brief silence.

"You might need to do a test in case if.. something starts growing" Renamon said.

"I will" Biyomon said still blushing.

"What about you, AquaVeemon?" Renamon asked.

"Oh.. me and Veemon got along well" AquaVeemon said.

"You didn't kiss?" Renamon asked.

"I don't go far with just any guy. Keep in mind, me and him have not known each other as long as you all have known each other" AquaVeemon said.

"But.. you didn't even kiss his cheek?" Gatomon asked.

"I'll decide when he deserves a kiss from me" AquaVeemon said.

"Well, I guess that's one way to handle it" Renamon said.

"I still think you should've at least kissed him on the cheek" Gatomon said.

"Look. We'll talk about this later. Let's just help Renamon unpack her things" AquaVeemon said.

Meanwhile, with the guys, Guilmon has brought them outside and set them down.

"What's the big idea?!" Veemon asked.

"Sh! I think Renamon is being tracked" Guilmon said.

"How do you know?" Agumon asked.

"I saw a tracking device on one of her bags" Guilmon said.

"Hmm. If that's true, it's clear we haven't heard the last of those black Digimon" Agumon said.

"I know where we can go to learn more about those tracking devices. But, I got to warn you Agumon, you might not like it" Patamon said.

A while later, they are at the library looking through books.

"I don't have any problem with libraries. However.. I'm sure someone else does.." Agumon said.

"Please save me from this boring place!" Veemon shouted.

Guilmon, Patamon and Agumon just shook their heads.

After some time went by, the girls back at the apartment were wondering what was taking the guys so long.

"They've been out for a while. What do you think they're doing?" Renamon asked.

"I don't know. But something seemed to have Guilmon worried" Biyomon said.

"Hey girls. I was thinking, maybe we should try to do something for the guys" Gatomon said.

"Yeah. They were already nice enough to us. Maybe we can do something in return" Biyomon said.

Then a knock was heard.

"Who could that be?" Gatomon asked.

"Let me check" Aquaveemon said as she walked up to the door.

She opened it up to find a suspicious figure with a brown hat and a white mustache holding a vacuum.

"Oh, it's just a vacuum salesman. Sorry we don't.." AquaVeemon was saying as the figure turned on the vacuum.

The vacuum sucked up AquaVeemon while the other three were trying not to get sucked in while the figure's white mustache and brown hat flew off. The salesman so happened to be BlackVeemon.

"BlackVeemon!" Renamon shouted.

BlackVeemon turned the dial and the vacuum's suction got stronger and the rest of the girls held on to something as long as they could while some objects also got sucked into the vacuum.

Gatomon then slipped and got sucked in.

"Hold on, Biyomon!" Renamon said holding onto her.

Renamon did all she could to hold on. But the suction was too powerful for her, so she and Biyomon got sucked in.

"I'm taking you four back with me" BlackVeemon said.

BlackVeemon then pulled out a phone and called.

"Boss. I recaptured them in the ability-resistant vacuum" BlackVeemon said.

"Excellent. Bring them back to our new hideout" BlackGuilmon said on the phone.

"Right away" BlackVeemon said.

BlackVeemon hung up and was interrupted when he heard a voice.

"Hey!" the voice said.

"What?" BlackVeemon said as he turned around and saw Guilmon, Veemon, Agumon and Patamon running at him.

"Let them go, you creep!" Veemon shouted.

"Too late! Bye, fools!" BlackVeemon said running off.

The guys ran after him. Then, BlackVeemon stopped at what seemed like a dead end.

"We got you. Now let them go!" Agumon shouted.

Then a car started. They looked over and were blinded by the headlights. Then the car ran them into a wall. The car door opened and it's revealed that BlackAgumon was behind the wheel.

"Get in!" BlackAgumon shouted.

BlackVeemon loaded up the vacuum and accidentally dropped the tracker while doing so, but didn't notice. After he did, he felt an itch. He scratched it briefly and got in the car.

The car backed out, showing the four guys got squashed, but not killed.

"Oro.." all four of them said in unison.

The guys fell over while the car drove off.

They went back to their apartment to recover from the blow they got from the car as clouds were closing in from the distance.

"Those bastards.. they had it all planned out" Agumon said looking at the deactivated tracker.

"Luckily we're not severely injured" Patamon said.

"They'll pay for kidnapping them all" Veemon said

"They will. Turn the tracker on" Guilmon said.

Agumon turned it on and it was beeping.

"But.. but how?" Agumon asked.

"I threw the tracking device on BlackVeemon while he was running away" Guilmon said.

"Guilmon.. you're a genius!" Agumon said.

"Now we can save the girls!" Veemon said.

"We'll have to hurry. The clouds might make disrupt the signal" Patamon said.

"Right. Let's hurry" Guilmon said.

After a while of following the tracking device, they followed it to a spooky mansion just as the signal went out.

"You know, I've seen spooky mansions before. But, I never saw one in real life" Veemon said.

"Spooky or not, we're going in there to save the girls and stop the black Digimon" Agumon said.

"Guys, I have a feeling we may or may not get out of this alive. Both us and them" Guilmon said.

"If we do, it's for the girls. One things' for sure, I'm not leaving Gatomon with those creeps. And I'm sure you feel the same way for Renamon. Besides, we know how to get rid of them. So, it shouldn't be a problem. You know, it's not like you being all serious or depressing" Patamon said.

"Heh.. you're right. Okay, let's go" Guilmon said.

"Cock! Me and Veemon stepped in dog poo!" Agumon said.

"Ugh.." Guilmon and Patamon said annoyed.


	8. The Final Face-Off

Note: I own nothing.

Renamon woke up in a dark room. She couldn't see anything it was so dark. But even not being able to see she could still feel her arms were over her head and cuffed. She could just barely see figures hanging next to her.

"Girls?" Renamon asked.

"Renamon?" AquaVeemon's voice asked.

"Is everyone okay?" Renamon asked.

"I'm okay.. aside from being cuffed to the ceiling" AquaVeemon said.

"Same here" Biyomon said.

"Me too" Gatomon said.

"Where are we?" Renamon asked.

Then the torches lit. When all the torches were lit, they found themselves in a dungeon-looking place with statues. Then they spotted the black Digimon.

"Hello, you four. Welcome to our new lair" BlackGuilmon said.

"What?! I thought Renamon got rid of you all! And destroyed the contract!" Biyomon said.

"The contract she destroyed was a copy. This.. is the real one" BlackGuilmon said while holding up the real contract.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of us did you?" BlackGuilmon asked rhetorically.

BlackGuilmon then walked up to Renamon.

"By the way, my dear. That was strike three. So, now you and your friends will suffer the consequences" BlackGuilmon said.

"But how did you find us?" Renamon asked.

"Simple. A tracking device. We put it on your briefcase before you came back from hanging with your guy friends" BlackGuilmon said with a smirk.

'I'm such a fool. I should've known this would happen. It's all my fault' Renamon thought to herself, feeling responsible.

"BlackAgumon!" BlackGuilmon called out.

"Yes, boss?" BlackAgumon asked.

"Get the slave collars ready" BlackGuilmon said.

"Right away" BlackAgumon said.

"Slave collars? What's that?" Gatomon asked.

BlackPatamon walked up to a table with a cover on it that looked like it was covering four almost circular figures.

BlackPatamon then pulled the cover off and revealed four slave collars.

"These are the slave collars. Once around your neck you'll do what we say no matter how much you don't want to" BlackPatamon explained.

"You mean, we're going to be enslaved?" AquaVeemon asked.

"No! I'm so sorry! I should've known better! I'm sorry I got you all into this!" Renamon said breaking down into tears of guilt.

"Snap out of it!" Gatomon said as she smacked Renamon's cheek with her tail.

"I'm sorry for smacking you, but you need to calm down. It's not your fault. Besides, Patamon and the other guys will come and save us" Gatomon said.

BlackVeemon gabbed two of the slave collars.

"Ha! They'll never find this place. It's not even on the map. Now I think we'll start with.." BlackVeemon was saying, then got interrupted when Renamon and Gatomon's chains suddenly broke when slashing sounds was heard.

"What?!" BlackVeemon said.

"I don't think so, you sorry excuse for a Digimon" Guilmon said while holding a sword and Patamon standing next to him.

"Guilmon!" Renamon said.

"Patamon!" Gatomon said.

"The funny thing was, in all the places to find a sword, it just so happens to be next to a statue" Guilmon said.

"I told you we should've examined the place for any loose weaponry" BlackPatamon whispered to BlackAgumon.

Guilmon then freed AquaVeemon and Biyomon. Then approached the black Digimon with the sword pointing at them.

"Now, you will let the girls go. And you will go away forever and never return or else" Guilmon said.

"How did you find us?" BlackAgumon asked.

"Well, to answer your question, one, I knew you'd pick places like this. And two, Guilmon threw the tracking device on BlackVeemon and used the tracker to track you guys down" Agumon said.

"Huh?!" BlackVeemon said spotting the tracking device.

"BlackVeemon, you idiot!" BlackAgumon shouted.

"Now, tell us, why try to enslave them?" Veemon asked as he walked up to them.

"Simple. Females are meant to be sluts and whores. We're just following the natural order. Besides, they're weak" BlackGuilmon said.

"You know nothing about females! Females have just as much strength as a male does. They mature faster than us and have protected us in the past. It's our turn to protect them. Now, let them go" Guilmon said holding the sword close to BlackGuilmon's throat.

"Guilmon.." Renamon said to herself.

"You forgot one thing" BlackGuilmon said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Guilmon asked.

Then all four powered up and launched their attacks on Guilmon, making him fall down and sent the sword flying.

"Guilmon!" Renamon shouted.

The sword was flying towards Veemon.

"Veemon! Look out!" AquaVeemon shouted.

Veemon looks and drops right away. Then the sword got jammed into the wall.

"Phew. That was close" Veemon said.

"We got powers too" BlackGuilmon said.

Guilmon got up and shook off the blow he took.

Veemon, Agumon and Patamon ran to Guilmon and faced the black Digimon together.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted as he launched his attack.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted as he launched his attack.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as he launched his attack.

"Dark Boom Bubble!" BlackPatamon shouted as he launched his attack.

"Dark Pyro Sphere!" BlackGuilmon shouted as he launched his attack.

"Dark Pepper Breath!" BlackAgumon shouted as he launched his attack.

All their attacks collided and nobody got hit.

'Guilmon has grown so much. It seems only yesterday we were fighting and teamed up against others. Now.. here we are. Guilmon has always been good at heart. It almost makes me feel sad inside to see him change like this. But, life is full of change. Whether we like it or not. Guilmon.. thank you for standing up for me. Now I'll return the favor' Renamon thought to herself.

AquaVeemon noticed that Renamon has a different attitude now. She doesn't seem afraid anymore. She now seemed angry and looked like she'd rip someone's head off.

"Renamon? You okay?" AquaVeemon asked.

"We have to help them" Renamon said in a different tone.

"You sure? Before, you were afraid of them" AquaVeemon said.

"I lived in fear for so long I forgot what it meant to be strong. Guilmon's right. I can fight. And so can you three. We need to help them and get rid of the black Digimon so we won't have to worry about them anymore. Even with our bodies modified, we still have our abilities. Come on girls, let's show these black Digimon that we aren't weak" Renamon said.

"You're right. Let's get them!" Biyomon said.

We see Veemon about to go against BlackVeemon. Then, he heard AquaVeemon.

"Aqua Punch!" AquaVeemon shouted.

Then something aqua blue zoomed by and hit BlackVeemon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted as she punched BlackPatamon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted as she rained diamonds on BlackGuilmon.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted as she launched green rings at BlackAgumon.

All the guys paused for a moment.

"Whoa! Glad to see you all got your fighting spirits back" Agumon said.

"All thanks to you guys" Biyomon said.

"You bitches! How dare you go against the natural order! We'll deal with you once we get rid of your friends. Especially you, slut!" BlackGuilmon said pointing at Renamon.

Guilmon then snapped. His rage was well hidden, except in the eyes. If you looked in his eyes, you would see fires of rage.

Guilmon then started walking and picked up BlackPatamon.

"Don't.." Guilmon said.

Guilmon then picked up BlackAgumon while starting to run.

"..call.." Guilmon said.

Guilmon picked up BlackVeemon while picking up some speed.

"..her.." Guilmon said with some angry emotions showing.

Guilmon then reached top speed and ran towards BlackGuilmon.

"...slut!" Guilmon shouted as he tackled BlackGuilmon and all five went out the window.

"Fool! You killed us all!" BlackGuilmon said as they were falling.

"Good! At least I know you won't use my girlfriend anymore!" Guilmon said.

Guilmon then paused and remembered all that has happened. Reminding himself that if he were die, it would be for a good reason. To free Renamon and the others. But if he were to die, would Renamon be okay without him? The only way to find out is to wait and see if death claims him with the black Digimon.

Faint yells can be heard in the distance as they were falling. It sounded like Renamon's voice. Maybe she was calling out to him. Oh well. If he were to die, at least the last thing he would hear is the calling out of his girlfriend.

Back with the others, Renamon just stares out the window Guilmon jumped out with the black Digimon.

"We have to go downstairs and see if he made it" Renamon said.

"Right, let's go" Agumon said.

They all went through the door and headed downstairs.

Then, when they stepped outside, the skies were clearing up.

"Hey look, you sun is coming out" Patamon said looking up.

They looked around as the light slowly covered the area. They found three of the black Digimon with blood coming out from their bodies after their impact with hard and sharp objects.

Soon enough, they found BlackGulmon with a sharp object going through his chest.

Then, just below, they found Guilmon. But, unlike the rest, he didn't have blood coming out.

Guilmon then opened his eyes, groaned and looked up to the sky and saw the sun shining. Once he took a breath, he knew he was alive. Once he started to move, he felt pain. He looked at where the pain was coming from and found out it was just a small bruise. By the looks of it, it was nothing more than a result of his impact with a small stone. He then heard a voice that warmed his heart.

"Guilmon!" Renamon shouted.

Guilmon looked over and saw Renamon running to him. Then, to his surprise, she jumped on him and kissed him many times.

The rest of the group walked up.

"Wow. Look at her go" Veemon said.

"Well, she was a slave for a long time. And now she's free thanks to Guilmon" AquaVeemon said.

Renamon then finally stops kissing Guilmon.

"Thanks so much for freeing me and not dying" Renamon said.

"Oro.." Guilmon said dazed.

"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome'" Renamon said with a smile.


	9. The Final Chapter

Note: I own nothing.

The next day, we see Gabumon getting ready for the news.

"Do I look okay?" Gabumon asked as he sat down and got ready.

"You look fine, now get ready!" a man in the background said.

"Right" Gabumon said then cleared his throat.

"We go live in three, two, one" a man said in the background.

"Good morning. This is Gabumon with today's news. A bit of a striking news today for some. But, there are reports that the well-known Digimon model, Renamon, was actually being enslaved by these Digimon that so happen to be black Digimon" Gabumon said as an image of Renamon is seen with some female features being censored.

"These black Digimon also have threatened to also enslave Renamon's friends as well. Investigators found four mind controlling collars that are called 'slave collars'. Officials also said they found some tubes that is to change their bodies. They find this illegal as the ones that were changed didn't voluntarily want their bodies changed. Luckily, some locals who strangely look like the black Digimon, who were found dead, courageously saved the girls just in time.." Gabumon said then got annoyed as the image of Agumon and Veemon making faces came up.

Gabumon then pushed the image and it flies off the screen.

"Anyways, as it turns out, these black Digimon were also wanted for other past crimes such as impersonating, robbing, and stealing. Because of the brave actions from these locals, the major decided to rearrange the mansion to make it livable and put it back on the map after so long. In other news.." Gabumon was saying then the T.V. goes off.

"I cannot believe this. We just bought this apartment seven days ago and now we're living in a mansion all because we saved you girls. I feel like such a cock" Agumon said while holding the remote.

"Aw, cheer up. If it wasn't for you and the guys, we would have been turned into slaves forever. Everyone is greatful that those insane Digimon got what they deserved. Imagine if they weren't stopped at all. That would've been terrible" Biyomon said.

"Yeah. It would have been a disaster. Luckily they destroyed the collars. Nobody should be treated like that.. ever" Agumon said.

"Well, I'm glad that's all over. So, where's everyone at? Did they hear the news at all?" Biyomon asked.

"I'm sure they did. And everyone wanted to spend time with their dates for today. But I know where they are" Agumon said.

At the beach, Patamon and Gatomon are seen at the beach. The air was cool, the sand was warm and soft, and waves were gently splashing at the shore with seagulls flying over the water.

"So, you're Renamon's partner now?" Patamon asked.

"Oh yeah. It's exciting that I'm finally going to do some dances with my role model" Gatomon said.

"I bet. I am concerned about one thing though.." Patamon said.

"Don't worry Patamon. We will not have anybody touch us or take us. Besides, I'm all yours" Gatomon said.

"You won't leave me?" Patamon asked.

"Of course not, silly. Do I need to prove it?" Gatomon asked.

"Maybe.." Patamon said with a smile.

"Alright then.." Gatomon said also smiling as she grabbed Patamon and pulled him in for a kiss.

They kissed and stayed for a while. Then they slowly pulled away and lied down on the sand together and snuggled.

"Let's remember this moment. Promise me you won't forget" Gatomon said.

"I promise" Patamon said.

In an Italian restaurant, Veemon and AquaVeemon were on their date and were waiting for their food.

"You know, it's been kind of hard for me to understood what you were trying to do" Veemon said.

"What was I doing exactly?" AquaVeemon asked.

"I think you were trying to hold out on me so I would eventually give in and beg you to go out with me" Veemon said.

"Aw, don't take it that way. After all, I was only being cautious" AquaVeemon said.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Man, how long is the food going to take?" Veemon asked.

The waiter comes by puts a plate with a cover on the table.

"Here you go. Sorry for the wait" the waiter said then walked off to serve another table.

"Well, let's put that behind us and be thankful we're together now" AquaVeemon said.

"Agreed" Veemon said.

So they took a bite and it seems there was a string of spaghetti that seems to be unusually long.

"Hmm, this spaghetti seems to be pretty long" Veemon said.

Then, both Veemon and AquaVeemon followed their string of spaghetti and ate up until their lips met with an unintentional kiss.

"Wow.. you're a great kisser" AquaVeemon said.

"You too" Veemon said.

'Yes! I finally kissed her!' Veemon thought to himself.

Back with Agumon and Biyomon, they are still sitting on the couch.

"And there's no need to say where Guilmon and Renamon are" Agumon said looking at a door.

On the other side of the door, we see Guilmon and Renamon on a bed looking at each other.

"Six times. Man, you never get tired don't you?" Guilmon asked.

"Aw. Don't tell me you're getting tired. It was just starting to get good" Renamon said.

"Who said I was tired?" Guilmon asked.

"Alright, big boy. You think you can handle another round?" Renamon asked while getting on top of Guilmon.

"Just try me" Guilmon said.

While they went at it, Agumon and Biyomon just stared at the door.

"Okay.. so now that's seven" Agumon said.

"How did they get the energy and stamina to go at it for this many times?" Biyomon asked.

"I have no idea" Agumon said.

"Oh, by the way. Here's my thank you gift" Biyomon said as she turned Agumon's head to her and they kissed.

"Now.. what do you think should be done about our apartments?" Biyomon asked.

"Don't worry. I've got it taken care of" Agumon said as he walked out the door.

"Have you made up your minds yet?" Agumon asked.

"Well.. yes.. but I don't think this is necessary" a voice called out from below.

We then see Agumon from the Savers series, Gaomon and Shoutmon being stretched, rolled into a ball and flattened.

"Well I want to be sure that you're willing to buy it. Besides, I was rolled into a ball, flattened and was almost made into pizza. But, trust me, it'll all be worth it. This is a comedy show after all" Agumon said.

"Oh, Agumon! I've got to tell you something!" Biyomon said in the apartment.

Agumon walks in the apartment.

"What is it you need to tell me?" Agumon said as he shuts the door.

The End


End file.
